


You Create Your Own Calm

by Honeydeau (orphan_account)



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Figuring out their friendship, Gen, Puzzle piece, Relax jeff its okay, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Honeydeau
Summary: Sumo is rambunctious. Jeff is calculating and hot headed. Obviously this is some kind of puzzle. They just need to figure out which sides they can fit together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. They fit.

It wasn't that he hated him; far from that, actually. He was one of his closest friends. But the negatives of having such a rowdy friend was that he knew exactly how to push the exact buttons that can set you off into a rampage. Jeff swore he did it on purpose most times. The light of excitement in his eyes whenever Jeff got mad was too eye-catching to ignore.

But on the other hand, he'd never complained or told him to stop. Perhaps the anger he felt when pushed to the edge was a vent of sorts. Sumo would slowly nudge and nip at him until he felt he would lose his mind, but his mind was never truly lost. Just fogged. And it felt good whenever it happened, too. He always felt more relaxed afterwards. Sumo probably knew. He probably knew exactly when to set him off. He could sense when Jeff was wound up too tight and would instantly seek a way for him to let it go. Sometimes it was pestering him. Recently the other had been laying off a bit, seeking new ways for Jeff chill out. The constant bickering wasn't very good for their friendship.

Which is most likely why they sat at the top of an old oak tree that looked out across Aberdale. Sumo had practically dragged him up here. And he was irritated. It wasn't that he didn't like climbing, but more the reason being it was four a.m. on a Tuesday morning.

"What in the world are we doing up here, Sumo? We have school in three hours," he sighed, rubbing his temples soothingly.

And once again, just like to all the other questions he'd asked, he was met with silence. Jeff rolled his eyes. They continued to sit on their branch without another word, looking out at the few lights that speared the darkness at this hour. His eyes began to droop, but every time his eyelids threatened to meet, he was tapped awake by his friend. After about the sixth time, Jeff's anger levels began to rise.

But before he could say anything, he saw Sumo smile at the sight before them. The sun had begun to rise, bathing the town in a rich, warm, yellow haze that seeped across the scenery. Jeff was captured by the sight, taking in all of the reds, pinks, and oranges. The shadows that the buildings cast reminded him of how dark it was in his room at night. The aesthetic gave him comfort. He felt all of his doubts and insecurities drip away into a metaphorical tupperware and saved for another day.

Sumo sat and watched Jeff's reactions in awe. He loved when he could get the other to relax like this. And he was glad that he found a way to do it without getting him riled up. Sumo himself had never really been enraptured by the sunrise; he usually came up here this early because of the cool bugs that were around. But, having come here more than a few times, he had stopped playing to sit and look at all the colors at least a couple times. He knew Jeff would dig it.

It became a ritual of sorts. Jeff would be shoved awake by Sumo and dragged to the oak tree at least three times a week and all they did is watch the sunrise. And it was in those moments that they could put their differences aside and come together in a kind of mutual chill. Where one was still long enough to look at the world around him and the other stopped worrying and started contending. They created their own type of calm in each other's presence. It was impenetrable.


End file.
